


whether you're ready or not

by yuggiooh



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggiooh/pseuds/yuggiooh
Summary: Takes place when Dwight creates the "doomsday device" that would send out the emails to Robert California when the office made 5 mistakes during the day. Instead of Pam, Andy, and Kevin going to Dwight's house, they send Jim to convince him in any way possible, and let's just say it turned Jim into Dwight's pet.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pam and Jim aren't together by the way, just to make it clear.

The day couldn't get any worse, Jim thought, as he had pulled up with his car to Dwight digging a hole in front of his house.

He felt himself cringe at the memory of how Dwight had designed a 'doomsday machine’ (although he strictly agreed it wasn’t) to mark the office’s every mistake that would lead to sending emails that could potentially fire the entire office. Dwight clearly did not care if they were gone, thus leaving after they managed to have 5 mistakes in one day. Then, Andy begged Jim to see Dwight because he was the one who interacted the most with his pranks, although that was a long time ago. He tried reasoning that Angela was closer to him than anyone but she denied it and soon left to avoid the conversation. 

He didn’t have any room for an argument as Kelly dramatically yelled at him to go, and managed to be parked right where Dwight was at the moment: his house. Jim managed to take a deep breath and hope for the best, hoping to convince him before 5 o'clock. 

When he stepped out of his car, he decided to leave it unlocked; since the horrifying and traumatizing snowball fight, he's become paranoid being near the Schrute. He knew it wouldn’t happen again unless he did something that would piss him off, but he hadn’t tried to mess with him for so long. He had this guilt hanging around every time he would see the beet farmer and even if he felt a ping of affection towards the man he would never admit it.

“Hey,” Jim called out, hoping not to sound lame as he approached Dwight. 

An awkward silence followed as Dwight hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge the standing man as he kept using his shovel to dig up dirt. Jim quickly stared at the man’s dirty clothes when he decided to speak up. 

“Don’t you think it’s unfair that you might mess up everyone’s job and life?” Jim tried to sound reasonable although he wanted to show that he was annoyed by him.

“Do you think I care? They got themselves in this situation in the first place while I have been working here my whole life to be a manager.” Seemingly not wanting to stop, he glanced at Jim with a serious face, clearly not amused. 

“That’s all you want to be, don’t you? You wouldn’t care a bit about your friends and you’d want to destroy them because you finally have the chance to.” Of course, Jim felt disappointed at his failure, but he also felt hurt. Dwight did not show any emotion whatsoever. 

With that statement, the shovel was suddenly abandoned by the hands of Dwight as he walked up to Jim, who took a few steps back. 

“Listen here, Jim, I try to manage my farm and my lifestyle while trying to reach manager status, I don’t take any of my coworkers as friends when they will only stand in my way. So yes, I will stomp on my own ‘friends’ because this is what I have been living up to every day.” Dwight’s face was now seemingly a few inches from Jim’s face, clashing their breaths.

Jim knew it would come to this, but he didn’t want to give up, especially when everybody’s job is on the line. He gulped, nervous that the atmosphere would be even more awkward once he asked, 

“What can I do for you to stop the device?” Jim asked, not ready for the answer as a hundred scenarios crossed his mind. Shivering at the thought, he tried to keep a serious face for Dwight. 

“Depends what you could offer,” The beet farmer leaned away, slightly smirking at Jim’s desperate voice.

“Anything,” Jim offered, mentally facepalming at his obvious desperation. 

Dwight hummed, walking away from his coworker to the door to his house. Puzzled, Jim just watched him.

The beet farmer stopped when he opened his door, then with a nod, signaled for Jim to go into the house. The taller man obediently went inside, awkwardly waiting for the other to follow him too.

“Sit down,” Dwight demanded, naturally fetching two glasses and filling them with water from the kitchen. 

Jim reluctantly sat down on one of the chairs from the dining table as he waited for Dwight. He did not know what the man wanted, and he hoped to god that it wouldn’t be getting his hands dirty on the farm. He did not like dirt on his body.

Soon, the glasses of water were set on the table and Dwight sat down on the opposite chair from the other man. They both drank their respective glass and let another period of silence interrupt the two men. Eventually, they felt irritated with the silence since they didn’t want to waste any more time. 

“Please tell me what I can do so your device doesn’t fire all of us,” Jim said one last time, impatiently waiting for the other's answer. 

“Simple, suck my dick,” Dwight stated, as if it was obvious, clearly not to Jim. 

“Wha- You can’t be serious, c’mon just anything you want.” The taller man was shocked, not believing what he had just heard. 

“Do you think I play jokes here, Halpert?” Just the way his name rolled off his tongue played with Jim’s conflicted feelings. 

“Are you serious?” Cursing his stutter, Jim sank into his chair, suddenly flustered. 

“Yes, and I desire for you to let me play with you for a whole month,” Dwight paused to study Jim’s face before continuing, “or, you can say bye to your job and to the others.” 

“Can’t you choose something else, maybe work on the farm?” 

“No.”

At that moment, the taller man felt like crying, it felt as if it was life or death. Except he considered losing his job, but he did not want to ruin other lives because of him. Another gulp went down his throat, yes he wanted to experience doing it with a man since he liked men and women, but almost nobody knows that about him. What would happen if the whole office knew, he wouldn’t be able to stand the jokes and judgemental looks. 

“If… I do this, nobody would know, right?” Jim hesitantly asked he didn’t know how to feel.

“No, just you and me. Not even Mose, plus it’s not like me to tell people about my personal life, right?” 

“Right…” 

Jim made eye contact with Dwight, trying to see if he was planning a sick prank but all he saw was seriousness. 

“So, what’s going to be? Are you going to suck my dick or not?” The beet farmer was growing impatient, he didn’t have all day to make a deal. Embarrassed, Jim avoided eye contact before answering.

“I… I’ll do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Jim had agreed to the offer, Dwight was quick to deactivate the device, which relieved all the people from the office. 

“Come here,” 

Well, except Jim. He hesitantly walked over to the seated man who simply patted his thighs. 

“Kneel down, Jim,” Dwight demanded. 

“Are we actually doing this? Dwight this is ridicu-” 

“Kneel”

The taller man frowned, kneeling slowly in front of Dwight. He couldn’t believe he was actually listening to his coworker, an enemy most of all. It was humiliating! 

“Umm, I’ve never done this with a… man” Jim looked away from embarrassment, he did not plan to get laughed at today or suck on a dick in all cases. 

“It's obvious, why did you think I’d have you here?” Dwight chuckled at Jim’s embarrassment, he was finally in control of his enemy. 

Unsure, Jim shakily unzipped Dwight's pants, gazing at the growing erection in between his legs. His face flushed more red if possible, not wanting to do what he was about to do. He felt trapped, and he knew he could just leave, but he knew the other man would hunt him down. It seemed like a sick joke 

“Dwight, I- Why?” Jim had the courage to look up to see the farmer’s eyes.

“I don’t need a reason to have someone suck my dick for a month-long,” Dwight bluntly said while shrugging, “Besides, you're getting pleasure back anyways.”

“I get that... I just don't get why me?” Jim wanted to stall, hoping it would make the older man change his mind. 

“Well, for starters, your shoulders and small waist make it seem that you are a woman. In my opinion,” Dwight paused before grabbing Jim’s chin, “this is a perfect chance to humiliate and break you.” 

Jim wished that hadn’t turned him on. He felt his pants tightening, imagining himself under the other man. Yet he also felt suspicious, Dwight had been too honest about his motives to make the taller man suck his dick. 

“Now why don’t you go on with the task you agreed to?” Dwight seductively said, letting go of Jim’s chin.

Jim snapped out of his daydream, removing the remainder of Dwight’s pants and underwear. He then slowly took hold of the farmer’s hardening flesh and gave it a few strokes, treating it as his own. He continued to work up and down his dick, making Dwight moan louder.

“You have to suck it, dumbass." Dwight had taken a hold of Jim's hair and held him against his dick, arousing both of them. 

After a demanding gesture, Jim leaned closer to the tip of the man's dick and licked the slit, feeling ashamed that he actually liked the precome coming off. When he felt his hair get pulled harder he allowed his lips to engulf Dwight’s dick. He moved his head up and down as tears formed in his eyes, gagging in the process when he sped up more. 

Groans escaped from the beet farmer's mouth, playing with the younger's hair, praising him. Jim continued pleasing his coworker when he had called him a “good boy” multiple times. At first, it felt weird but it had aroused him even more after. 

Jim lapped his tongue faster, continuing to go back and forth as he bucked his hips forward, trying to find friction to his growing erection. The taller man moaned out, sending vibrations to the older’s dick. Dwight suddenly jerked his hips up, coming inside of Jim’s wet mouth which made him gag. 

”Swallow all of it. ” Dwight huffed, groaning at the sight of his coworker’s red, teary face. 

The taller man obeyed, letting the warm substance go down his throat. He hesitantly looked up to see Dwight grinning, satisfied with the obedience he was receiving. Jim glared in return, but he couldn't deny that he didn't like it. 

“Sit on my lap, Jim,” 

“I don’t think I-”

“Sit” 

Jim stood up and slowly sat on his coworker’s lap, uncertain why he kept listening to him. He felt himself tear up, so he looked to the side of the room. His body wanted more but he was ashamed, especially when his enemy made him feel this way. 

“Hey, look at me, idiot” Dwight grabbed his chin again, and with his free hand, he pulled on Jim’s waist. “How about we make a safe word for you, hm?” 

“What is that?” Jim muttered quietly, still avoiding Dwight’s eyes. 

“It’s just a word that would indicate you feel uncomfortable with something, I’m not gonna force you.” The older man stroked the other man’s cheek, drying his teary face. 

“Since when do you care about my feelings?” Jim huffed, staring in disbelief at his coworker. 

“It doesn’t matter when, Jim. I just care about you, ” Dwight pulled Jim closer, touching each other.

“Mm... How about color-coding it?” Moaning out, Jim snapped his hips, trying to find more friction. 

“Fine, just let me know when you don’t feel comfortable, ok?” Without an answer, the taller man hesitantly reached his arms over the other man’s shoulder. 

Dwight could only stare at his lips hungrily, remembering that he hasn't had intercourse since Angela got married to the senator. He scowled at the memory and betrayal, but he couldn’t think of that now, he had a prize to please. 

The beet farmer took care of the man’s pants and underwear, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He then took hold of Jim’s neck and kissed him, almost moaning out at the taste of his lips. Surprised, Jim could only kiss back, letting the other take control of him. 

But everything had to come to an end, as Jim's phone rang that startled both men. Jim reached for the phone on the table, quickly answering, 

“Hello?” He hoped that his voice didn't sound hoarse from Dwight’s dick. 

“Hey, I heard the doomsday device was turned off, nice job Halpert,” It was Pam who had called him. “How did you do it?” 

“Oh, you know, I reminded him of our friendship and u-” Jim got cut off by the other’s mouth sucking on his neck, “and uhh how it wasn’t fair and stuff.” 

“You okay? you sound like you're out of breathe-” 

“Yeah, I’m fine! I'm just driving home.” Jim desperately wanted to end it all before it became worse.

“Okay well, I guess I’ll see you Monday?” 

“Yeah, Monday,” Awkwardly ending the call, Jim hit Dwight’s head playfully. “Please don’t do that- oh my god” 

The beet farmer kept nibbling on the taller’s neck, bringing a moan out of his mouth. 

“You’re pretty good at lying, Halpert, ” Dwight whispered in his ear, “No wonder why nobody knows that you are bisexual.”

“How did you-” 

“Oh please, you are so obvious, especially performing those pranks on me of all people. Not to mention how you stare at me during work,” 

“That doesn’t have to do anything with me liking men, ” Jim was surprised, he always kept low on his sexuality, and this man knew from the very start. 

“It doesn't matter though, ” Dwight smooched Jim’s face, appreciating every inch and centimeter. “You're mine now, aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if i make any mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what im doing


End file.
